He said no
by Misura
Summary: Yugi feels rejected by Yami, because of a single word. [YamiYugi, hints at SetoJoey and BakuraRyou]
1. Beginning

He said no

Warnings/notes : Yami/Yugi, slight fluff, focus on Yugi (at least for this chapter), third pov, song-inspired fic, slightly weird, hints at Ryou/Bakura and Seto/Joey.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'You said no' belongs to Busted. 

written at 17th july 2003, by Misura

I tried to write a songfic actually, but it just didn't work. I still liked the idea though, so I decided to give credit to the song for inspiring me and write the fic without putting in lyrics. ^^;

**********

__

"I asked you to dance at the disco

But you said 'no'

The whole world was 

Watching and laughing

On the day that I crashed 

And burned at your feet"

- 'You said no', Busted

**********

He cried softly, hidden, allowing himself to pour his tears over a broken heart only after he had made sure no one would hear or see him spill them.

__

I should have known.

I should have seen.

He's everything I'm not, everything I want to be.

How could I ever think he could love me back?

Now I've ruined everything ; he'll probably never want to speak to me again.

"Yami! I love you!"

Sobbing, Yugi buried his face again in the already damp pillow, wishing it had been the shoulder of a friend or his loved one.

~earlier that evening~

__

Yami *is* taller than me.

So it's only logical people notice him first and me later, isn't it?

"Hey, Yug, what's it with the long face? This is supposed to be a party, you know?" Joey grinned, but his eyes told Yugi he was seriously worried. Yugi normally was rather quiet, yet he usually wore a smile on his face.

"Nothing, Joey. Just thinking." Yugi's gaze wandered over to where Yami was standing, leaning against the wall. He was talking to some girls.

__

I shouldn't be so jealous.

I like him, I brought him with me this evening, so why would it make me feel so bad to see him get attention and probably enjoy himself?

"No doubt that's an activity you don't indulge in too often, mutt." A familiar voice sneered.

__

Great. Now Joey gets taunted again because of *my* use of words.

/It's not your fault, Yugi. Kaiba can make an insult out of *everything*./

I know Yami. But still ...

/Stop brooding and start having a good time, aibou. I agree with Joey. You should lighten up a little./ A brief hesitation._ /Do you still don't want to talk to me about what's been bothering you so much these past weeks?/_

Yugi nodded, even if Yami probably couldn't see it. _It's something I should sort out on my own. _

"I'm going for a drink. You want something too, Yug?" Joey rose, pointedly ignoring Kaiba.

__

Ah. Perhaps he has finally grown sensitive.

Yugi shook his head. "No thanks, Joey."

"Okay. Be back in a minute." Joey walked away, headed for the bar.

Kaiba stared after him, a slight frown on his face.

"Can't you leave him be?" Yugi inquired, a hint of disapproval in his voice. 

Kaiba glared at him. "Don't stick your nose in my business, Yugi. You don't know anything about what's going on between us."

Yugi blinked. "I just don't like one of my friends getting humiliated by you all the time."

Kaiba snorted. "That proves how little you see. You really are oblivious in some things, Yugi. But anyway, have you asked Yami for a dance yet?"

"Excuse me?" Yugi choked out.

Kaiba raised one eyebrow. "What? It's crystal clear from the way you keep looking at him you want to. And he has turned down every girl so far."

Yugi blushed. "Am I really that obvious?"

Kaiba shrugged. "You are to me. Not to Joey probably ; he's way too dense to notice something as a crush. Unfortunately .... " He sighed.

"What's this, Kaiba? You start bothering my friends too now?" Joey returned, giving Kaiba an angry look.

"We were just talking, Joey." Yugi reassured him hastily.

"Aww, is my favorite puppy jealous?" Kaiba smirked.

Joey growled. "I'm not a puppy. And I'm definitely not yours either."

"Whatever." Kaiba replied disinterestedly. Bending over to Yugi he whispered "Ask him." before nodding to Joey and strolling away.

"Good riddance." Joey remarked, satisfied. "What were you talking about anyway?"

"Nothing." He glanced over to where Yami was again.

"Did he - " Joey hesitated. "Did he say something about me?"

"Not really."

Joey sighed and drained half his glass.

"So, how does Yami like our school so far?"

"He says his school was very different."

Joey snorted. "Now *that*'s a surprise!"

Yugi smiled.

"Ah well, I'm going to see if I can find someone who wants to dance with me. There has to be at least one girl around with taste." Joey grinned.

As soon as the blond was gone, Yugi began staring at Yami again.

__

He really *is* popular with the girls.

Maybe it's because they've never seen him around here before.

"Have you asked Yami for a dance yet?"

"It's crystal clear from the way you keep looking at him you want to." 

"And he has turned down every girl so far."

__

"Ask him."

Should I follow Kaiba's advise?

Why would he want to help me anyway?

Yugi swallowed.

__

He's right though.

I do want to ask him.

Determinedly, he started to make his way to Yami.

~tbc~


	2. Middle

He said no

Warnings/notes : Yami/Yugi, slight fluff, focus on Yugi (at least for this chapter), third pov, song-inspired fic, slightly weird, hints at Ryou/Bakura and Seto/Joey.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'You said no' belongs to Busted. 

written at 19th july 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter :

To Eradice Moonrise : Read and find out! ^_^

To BlackMagic2 : Thank you very much. Hope one week's soon enough!

To Wolfspeaker1 : Ah, but it will end happy. I love the song way too much to have it end any other way, besides the song *sounds* kind of happy too. ^^;

To SilverMist4 : Uhm, yes I did. Hope this chapter's end will be more to your comfort. ^^;

To Dillon : *beams* Really? I feel like this fic's *so* totally predictable. Thanks!

To Rowan and Sakura : Yeah, it's all in the song, ne?

Kaiba : Of course I don't have a crush on the mutt! I mean, please, get real!

Mokuba : *snickers*

Joey : I don't hate him. I'm just not showing my secret crush, because, you know, it's *secret*.

Mokuba : -_- This authoress is much too single-minded. She just can't write a fic in which they really hate eachother.

To Kaelas : Thank you ; I did my best.

To yuki44 : Thank you ; I did, as you can see.

To Flowers : Your wish is my command (well, this time anyway). Thanks for the encouragement! 

To junana107 : Thanks for the encouragement! I'm afraid I'm more of a Seto/Jou-author, but I do like this pairing too. They're cute together I think.

**********

_"I asked you to dance at the disco_

_But you said 'no'_

_The whole world was _

_Watching and laughing_

_On the day that I crashed _

_And burned at your feet"_

_- 'You said no', Busted_

**********

_I shouldn't have listened to Kaiba._

_It was a foolish thing to do ; I knew he didn't exactly like me._

He sniffled.

_I'm such an idiot!_

~earlier that evening~

"Y-yami."

Yugi blushed as some of the girls started to giggle at his stuttering.

Yami smiled at him friendly.

_/Pay no attention to them, aibou. They have nothing in their heads but air. What did you want to talk to me about? Is it time to leave already?/_

Yugi bit his lip, unsure if they should have a silent conversation at a place like this.

_Do you *want* to leave, Yami? I mean, if you're not enjoying yourself, we can go home right now. I don't mind really._

_/No. It's not that bad. ... Was that all you came to ask?/_

Yugi shook his head.

"Wow! Look at *that*!" One of the girls pointed to something at the dancefloor.

_Oh ... my ...._

_/Ra! You didn't tell me the Tombrobber would be here too./_

_I forgot. Ryou said he wasn't sure if he'd bring him._

_/Hn./_

"They look so ... hot." Another girl sighed. 

"Who'd have thought?"

_She's right. They do look good together._

_Even if I'm amazed Ryou's blush isn't redder ; Bakura's all over him._

_If Yami'd be like that with me, I'd ..._

Yami snorted.

_Yami?_

_/It's just like Bakura to make such a spectacle of himself. He has neither morals nor ethics. I'm amazed his hikari lets him do that./_

Yugi wasn't. Not really anyway.

_Quite aside from the fact it's hard to keep Bakura from doing anything he has set his mind to, it's rather obvious Ryou enjoys this almost as much as he does._

_And why wouldn't he? Ryou's been waiting for ages to have Bakura love him back._

_What would he care if everyone's looking at them?_

_If Yami loved me, I wouldn't care who saw either._

No one was paying attention to him and Yami anymore.

_I could ask him now and no one would notice._

"Yami?"

_I want to say this aloud._

"Yes, Yugi?"

_He sounds so friendly._

"Would you ... would you like to dance with me?"

_Because I love you as much as Ryou loves Bakura._

He knew Yami wasn't hearing that particular thought ; most of the time he had to aim a thought at Yami to have him catch it, though sometimes something just slipped through the shield they had created for both their comfort.

"Yugi ... "

_Please don't reject me._

"I'm sorry."

_Please say you love me too._

"No."

_Please let this be nothing but a bad dream._

He stared at Yami, who turned away his head.

One of the girls snickered. Another one started to giggle.

_/Aibou ... /_

_Leave me alone!_

He turned around, running to the exit, not caring whom he bumped into.

_Why?_

_Why couldn't he care for me?_

*****

Kaiba sighed, staring after Yugi.

"What's the matter?" Joey inquired, slightly bothered by the other's sudden lack of attention. "You ran out of insults all of a sudden?"

"Shut up, mutt." Kaiba muttered, looking around for Yami.

"Hey, where you going?" Joey called after him as the CEO began to make his way to his target.

"Coward." Joey muttered, comforting himself with another snack. "What is it with everyone acting so weird this evening?"

*****

"Yugi? You're home early. Is something wrong? Where's Yami?" his grandfather inquired worriedly as Yugi stormed past him, to the stairs. "Yugi?"

"Not now, grandfather. Please." 

Before the old man could reply, Yugi had disappeared in his room.

"Ah well. I'll ask Yami about it when he gets home." his grandfather tried to keep from worrying too much. He was reasonably sure Yami wouldn't let anything happen to Yugi, only why wasn't he here? 

*****

"Yami, one moment please."

"What is it, Kaiba?" Yami frowned. He was still unsure about whether or not he should follow Yugi. Besides, when was the last time Kaiba had spoken to him?

"Just this."

Kaiba slapped him.

"You're a total idiot, Yami."

~tbc~


	3. Ending

He said no

Warnings/notes : Yami/Yugi, slight fluff, focus on Yugi (at least for this chapter), third pov, song-inspired fic, slightly weird, hints at Ryou/Bakura and Seto/Joey.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The song 'You said no' belongs to Busted. 

written at 19th july 2003, by Misura

A/N : Wow! I can't believe I got 47 reviews for chapter two! *dances around the room extremely happy*

Seto : People liked me slapping Yami! ^_^

Bakura : Nonsense. It was my sexy appearance.

Anyway, sorry for not replying to reviews individually this time. Thanks a bunch for reviewing and enjoy the last part of the story!

**********

_"You're so fit, and you know it_

_And I only dream of you_

_'Cause my life's such a bitch_

_But you can change it_

_Maybe you need_

_Somebody just like me"_

_- 'You said no', Busted_

**********

Downstairs, he heard the sound of the frontdoor opening and closing again, the voice of his grandfather worriedly inquiring if everything was all right.

He didn't catch the words of Yami's reply, but apparently they satisfied his grandfather.

The stairs creaked softly.

_Is he coming here?_

_Do I want him to?_

A soft knock on his door. "Yugi?"

_I wished he'd go away and leave me alone._

_I wished he'd come in and hold me._

"I know you're in there."

_What can I say to him?_

_What will he say to me?_

"Please open up, Yugi."

_Open up? To you?_

_That's what I did this evening._

_Look what good it did me!_

"Very well then."

The Millenium Puzzle around his neck started to glow softly as Yami appeared in the room.

_I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore, that you would respect my privacy._

_/You're distressed, aibou. I couldn't just leave you to deal with it all alone./_

"You know, the door wasn't locked." Yugi tried to sound light and teasing.

"You didn't want me to enter." Yami replied, seriously. "It wouldn't have been right to simply walk in then."

Yugi almost giggled.

_He always manages to make me feel better._

_I guess that's why I love him so much._

"But teleporting in is okay?"

Yami shrugged. "Well, yes. More or less. You didn't say I couldn't."

"True." Yugi sighed.

"What's wrong, aibou? Why won't you talk to me about it? I'm worried about you and so is Grandfather." Yami sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm okay." Yugi said stubbornly.

_He's not touching me._

_Does he know? Is he disgusted by me?_

"Yugi!" Yami sounded alarmed. He reached out, pulling the smaller boy closer. "Don't think such foolish things. You're the most beautiful person I know."

Yugi pushed him away, though he wasn't even sure why he did so himself.

_Isn't this what I wished for?_

"Then why didn't you want to dance with me, when I asked you? Why did you humiliate me like that, refusing me in front of everyone?" Yugi yelled, feeling new tears creep up in the corners of his eyes.

"Yugi ... " Yami's arms encircled him again. This time, Yugi lacked the will to break the embrace. Besides, it felt too good to be held this close to Yami, close enough to feel the other's warmth and strength. He looked up.

"Yugi ... " Yami's hand caressed his cheek. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why?" Yugi whispered, leaning into the touch. "Why?"

Yami sighed. "Did you see Bakura and Ryou?"

Yugi blinked, failing to see what those two had to do with anything. "Who didn't?"

"Hmmm. And what did you think of them?"

Yugi considered for a moment.

"They looked good together. Happy. But what - "

"The way they were dancing?"

Yugi blushed. "A bit intimate perhaps."

Yami shook his head. "That's not what I meant. They were good, weren't they? People were admiring them."

"Well, yes." _What is he getting at?_

"Yugi ... the two of us could never look like that."

"What do you mean?" 

Yami bit his lip. "Yugi ... I can't dance. Not to your new kind of music. I said no because I didn't want to embarrass myself and you in front of Bakura. Or anyone else."

Yugi blinked. "That's *all*? I thought ... "

"I love you, Yugi. I always have and I always will, regardless of how you feel about me."

Yugi threw his arms around Yami, hugging him hard. "I love you too, Yami. Only I was too afraid to tell you. I should have told you sooner."

Yami smiled. "Don't blame yourself, aibou. It's my fault as well."

Yugi sighed. "So we're both sorry."

"Shall we think of some way to make it up to eachother?" Yami asked with a grin.

"Hmmm, I can think of something." Yugi giggled, feeling rather light-headed all of a sudden.

_He loves me!_

"Yes, I do." Yami softly kissed the tip of his nose. "Forever."

"Stop reading my mind, Yami. Or let me read yours too."

"That might be fair." Yami agreed.

Yugi closed his eyes and slowly started to blush. "You really think that way about me?"

Yami preferred kissing him to answering that question.

Which was a reply on its own, in a way.

~OWARI~


End file.
